My Prince Returns
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: Ever since he left, Jin has never meet anyone like him. As the years go by, she gives up on seeing him again, though she never really forgets him. Then on a regular afternoon she decides to try one more time to see her Prince Charming again. Jinko
1. Chapter 1

My Prince Returns

**Ch3rry: Ok so this is a story mostly about Jin since I think it was so unfair they never mentioned her again.**

**Jin: I agree! Me and zuko should have gotten married!**

**Ch3rry: ehh... No comment. Zuko, disclaimer please!**

**Zuko: Ch3rry does not own ATLA, me iroh, top or Jin. She does however own Hana, Jin's sister.**

* * *

"I have to go." The paled skin boy said breaking the kiss and running off.

"Li wait!" The brunette yelled after him. The girl sighed with disappointment. After seeing that he was not about to turn around anytime soon; she took one last look at the strangely lit torches and started her on her short walk home.

"Jin your back! How was your date dear?" Her mother asked when Jin walked through the door.

"It was nice," she mumbled opening the door to her room and slamming it shut.

Her mother exchanged a knowing glance to her husband, and then chuckled with delight. "Ahhh, the life of a teenager."

Lying across her bed, Jin thought about what she could've have done wrong to make him leave so hastily. Not able to come to a conclusion, she walked over to her dresser drawer and looked at herself in the mirror. Suddenly a smile formed across the pretty face that stared back at her. Yes, she was disappointed that he left so quickly, but she enjoyed herself and thought that Li seemed to have had fun as well. She would forget about his sudden departure and think about all the good things on their first date.

The creaking sound of her door being opened interrupted her pleasant thoughts. She looked over to see her 14 year old sister standing excitably in the doorway.

"Tell me everything!' her sister squealed with emotion.

Jin giggled. Her little sister was always interested about other people's romantic lives. She was also a top notch gossiper too. In Jin's opinion, her sister was meant for the high class society, not the dull life of a second class worker. Her hair was always in the latest style, and though they couldn't always afford it, her sister always knew what the new IN thing was. Jin on the other hand, was a hard worker, but at the same time knew how to enjoy herself. The newest hairstyle was not really a matter she concerned herself with.

"Oh Hana, it was ok." She said torturing her sister.

"You're lying!! Stop it and tell me what happened! What did you say his name was? Was he cute? You didn't tell me anything before you went out with him, now spill!" Hana begged.

"Well… his name is Li. He's really cute and… tonight was the best night of my life!" Jin gushed with excitement.

Hana started jumping up and down squealing like pig. "Tell me more!" Her eyes green as spring grass danced with excitement. Her lips curled into a huge cheesy grin. She was genuinely happy for her sister. Plus, she loved hearing about people's dates and giving romance advice.

"You should've seen him! When he first came out of his house, his hair was styled in some crazy look that I guess his uncle had worked on all night. Then we went to eat dinner where he attempted to do a little juggling for me. He said that he use to work in a traveling circus as a juggler, but it looked like he could've used some practice. Then I took him to that special place I told you about with the lanterns and fountain, but the fires wasn't lit." she explained.

"Awww that sucks, her sister lamented.

Jin looked at the ground. "Yeah it did, but then something strange happened." She said looking back up at her sister. "He told me to close my eyes, and when I opened them again they were lit. I don't know how, but they were."

Her sister stared at her amazed and then giggled. "Maybe he's a firebender!"

Jin froze for a second before busting out laughing. Her and her sister laughed so hard that their stomachs began to ache. When they finally calmed down Jin began retelling her story.

"Anyways," she said wiping a happy tear from her eye**. **"We kissed and then… and then he just ran off."

"I wouldn't worry about him running off, maybe he forget to do the dishes or something. What I do know is that you have to see him again! Give him a few days, then go up there and see what's he's doing" her sister encouraged.

Hugging her little sister, she smiled. "Thanks. You know, for being younger than me, you sure do know a lot about these things. Not that I don't. I'll go in three days to see what he's doing."

After talking about the date for a few more minutes, they changed out of their day clothes to something to sleep in. As she fell fast asleep, Jin couldn't help but wonder what surprises lay ahead with Li.

The three days went by painfully slow; by the time they were up Jin was ecstatic. But when she finally got there the place was deserted. Many regular customers stood there, just waiting for it to open. It never did. The next day Firenation soldiers came into Ba Sing Se and took over. The earthnation had fallen. Then a month later it was all over. The avatar and his friends beat the Firelord and restored the earthnation to its rightful place. But even after all that, Jin never saw Li again until…

* * *

"Uncle!"

"Zuko!"

"It's so great to see you!"The young man with rich black hair exclaimed embracing his unclein a tight hug.

It had been two and a half years since the Avatar took down the Firelord and the long process of restoring peace and unity began. Young Firelord Zuko had decided that a visit to the Jasmine Dragon. His usual visit to see his Uncle was long overdue. A few months after the war ended, Iroh had reopened the Jasmine Dragon along with the help of Toph who moved in with him.

"Hey Sparky. You've gotten handsomer since the last time I saw you." The blind girl with long raven hair greeted, punching him softly on the shoulder.

"Thanks Toph I appr… Toph!"

After the formalities Iroh made a new batch of delicious steaming tea for his dear, new arrivals. They talked about old times and what everybody has been up to. They had been talking for an hour when an old customer walked through the door.

"Li?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be posted soon! Will post faster if people review!**

**Ch3rry**


	2. Anticipation and Lies

**Anticipation and Lies**

**Ch3rry:Wow, this one was hard to do. I've never made a story with chapters. So if you have any suggestions just pm me!**

**Zuko: You make me look like a jerk.**

**Ch3rry: A cute jerk!**

**Jin: Ok time for the disclaimer! Ch3rry does not own Zuko, Mai, Toph or anyone else besides for my sister Hana**

**Hana: HI!**

For the first two months, since their first date, Jin would go up to the tea shop to see if maybe the scarred boy had returned. Each visit ended in disappointment. Finally, she gave up all hope of seeing him again, to the point where she wouldn't even allow herself to pass by the old tea shop. Then, two and a half years later she overheard her sister talking about an awesome new tea shop run by an older man. When she heard that, her heart skipped a beat. The description her sister gave of the old man reminded her of Li's sweet uncle, Mushi. Maybe it was him. For all she knew, it very well could've been. Maybe she should just go for one cup, just to check things out. And that's exactly what she did.

On a pretty, sunny day, Jin decided it was time to go try out a cup of tea at the new tea shop. She would go to see exactly who this mysterious old man was. Already knowing what Jin was planning, her sister begged like a baby mooselion cub to allow her to go along. And of course, Jin being Jin said that it was ok. But before Jin could even make it out the door her sister saw stopped her.

"Um, Jin, I know your not going looking like that, now are you?" her sister questioned, looking her up and down, as a father does when his daughter attempts to escape with minimum clothing.

"Actually I was. What's wrong with the way I look?" Jin defended.

Her sister shook her head disappointedly. "Now I know that you're dressed nicely, in fact, you always dress very nice, but today is special. Today is the day you and Prince Charming will be reunited! You have to dress the part." Hana told her.

"Hana, we don't even know if that is his uncle's tea shop. It could be anybody but… I guess dressing up a bit won't hurt." Jin concluded.

They went through all her clothes to find something perfect for Jin to wear. They had gone through mountains of clothes before they found it. It was a pretty mint green kimono that expertly showed off her curves. Her sister put her hair up in a bun, and then placed a sakura comb into her hair. Lastly, Hana put on just enough make up to enhance her sister's already pretty features. When Jin looked in the mirror the brunette thought she looked like a completely different person, but in a good way of course. In a few words, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hehe, there's not going to be any running this time." Hana said admiring their work.

Jin laughed softly, "Let's hope not."

They were now ready to go. They walked out of the house towards the direction of the famed tea shop.

"So why are you so dressed up? I'm the one seeing somebody." Jin asked her sister.

"He might have a brother, duh." Hana exclaimed.

The happy brunette looked at her younger sister and laughed heartily. "Sorry, but I don't remember him mentioning a brother."

"I can dream." Her sister countered smiling.

Ten minutes later she was outside of the shop. By then, she had begun to feel a bit nervous. What if this really wasn't his uncle shop and he wasn't there? Or worse, what if it was, and Li was there? What would she say to him after so long? She was about to give up and turn around when she felt a soothing hand on her shoulder. Looking down, she met eyes with her younger sister.

"You'll regret it more if you find out you missed your only opportunity to see him again." Hana smiled a bright reassuring smile. The girl was always happy and confident just like her older sister usually was. Jin soaked in her encouraging words. There was no point in turning back now. She took a deep breath pushed opened the heavy wooden doors and walked inside.

The shop was full of happy talking customers who drank their tea nosily. Friends laughed about the newest gossip, couples gazed lovingly in their lovers' eyes. Lotus flowers decorated the walls of the shop. The delicious aroma of Jasmine wandered through the room. For some reason though, there seemed to be an extra burst of excitement in the place. She scanned the room trying to find the owner. Finally she walked up to a table with a young man and woman a little older than she was. "Do you know who the owner is?" she asked. The friendly couple pointed in the direction of a table in the far, back corner. Sitting at the table was an older man with grey hair whose back was turned so she couldn't see his face. Next to him was a 14 year old girl with long black hair. The rebellious girl had her bare feet on the table like nothing was wrong. Across from the girl she saw a familiar looking face. Looking closer she realized who it was. Her heart began beating faster and faster until it almost leaped out of her chest. Jin's prince had finally returned.

"What's wrong?" her sister hissed. Noting her sister's frozen expression she turned around to see who she was staring at.

"That's him." Jin said still in a state of shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. All these years she couldn't even catch a glimpse of him and there he was sitting a few feet away from her. His raven hair was now past his shoulders, and fell gracefully down his back. At the top of his a small part of hair was gathered in a bun. His beautiful gold eyes sparkled radiantly like the stars on a clear night. His squared shoulders were covered in a red robe, with gold trimming. At the time Jin thought nothing of why he was even wearing red. Her only thoughts were of how much she wanted to kiss those soft lips of his, her hands running through his silky, soft hair.

"Go talk to him." Hana said interrupting Jin's thoughts.

"I can't." she hesitated.

"You came all the way over here just to chicken out at the first glimpse of your man! That is not the Jin I know and love." Hana reasoned

Jin took a deep breath her sister was right. She was known for being courageous and outgoing, not of afraid of being herself. She slowly weaved her way through the customers and approached the table. Her head spinning as she said the name of the man she used to think she'd never see again.

"Li?"

_ Li? _Zuko thought he hasn't heard that name since he met that girl the first time he came to Ba Sing Se. _Wait! _Zuko looked up to see a pretty young girl.

"Hi Li. I don't know if you remember me or not, but it's me Jin." Jin introduced

Zuko knew exactly who she was. He also knew the last time he saw here he ran off after she kissed him, causing him to blush from embarrassing past memory.

"Oh, uh, hi Jin." Zuko said unsure

Jin watched as the tight smile on her face grew into a genuine bright smile he saw once before. It had been years since he had seen her, but she looked just as beautiful as before, if not more. The green dress really brought out her pretty eyes. Zuko suddenly began feeling uncomfortable about the situation knowing that Mai would be arriving anytime. His nervousness caused his heart to race which he hoped Toph would catch on to, but of course she did.

"Hey Sparky. Is this your ex-girlfriend or something" Toph said with a smirk.

Zuko face turned as red as his robe a, while Jin cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"NO! We went on one date two years ago, that's it! Plus, that was back when I was staying here in Ba Sing Se." Zuko said a little too quickly.

He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. When he looked over at Jin he noticed that her face which was bright and happy a minute ago was now dark and sullen. The way he had said made it sound as if he was embarrassed to even the thought of them together.

Jin tried not to take it much to heart. Maybe this girl was his girlfriend and he didn't want to get in trouble with her. Why didn't she think of that before? She just walked on up to him as if the girl sitting across from him wasn't even there. Why else would this girl be sitting here? It's not like she was dating his uncle! Not wanting to seem intruding, she would introduce herself to the dark haired girl.

"I'm sorry." She said turning her attention to Toph. "I'm Jin an old friend of Li's. You're his girlfriend right?"

"Ahahahahaha, you're funny." Her laughter startling Jin "Me and Mr. No Backbone here are only friends. There is no way I'd be caught dead dating this guy." Toph chuckled nosily. "His more like a big brother. I mean, have you seen what he looks like?"

"Oh great, thanks Toph for your kind words." Zuko murmured slightly insulted.

Jin instantly felt relieved. He must be single then!

"So that means your single?" Jin asked hopefully.

Instantly, Jin felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She watched as Zuko facial expression turned to one of horror.

"Actually he's not. Zuko is my boyfriend." An even voice said accusingly.

She turned around to see a tall, pretty girl with black hair and a long red robe standing behind her with her arms crossed. Her nearly expressionless face showed little emotion besides for a slight frown of disgust she wore.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but who's Zuko?" Jin asked more confused than ever.

"My boyfriend. You know, the guy that you're currently talking to." Mai simply stated with a annoyed sigh.

Jin just stared blankly. He's name was Li not Zuko. That's what he told her the first time she came to Ba Sing Se. She turned to Zuko who seemed to be paralyzed. "You told me your name was Li." Jin said trying to keep calm.

Zuko sighed. "Listen, there's a lot of me I lied to you about Jin. In fact, I think everything I told you was a lie" The words hit Jin like a bolt of lightning. "I really am sorry. Just let me explain…"

"Forget it!" Jin yelled cutting him off. "I don't even care anymore!" Jin said blinking back tears. Jin started walking towards the door. Zuko tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, but she pulled away and ran out the door.

"You stupid liar! My sister came all this way to see you again, just to find out that you had lied to her!"

Hana grabbed his tea off the table and poured it over his head, just like she had seen in a play. "Idiot" She muttered under her breath as she turned around. "Oh, you wouldn't happen to have a brother would you?" Zuko looked at her as if she was insane. "Never mind…" she sighed sadly and ran outside to check on Jin.

Zuko felt awful. Not only was he now stuck in wet, sticky clothes, he had made one of the nicest, most sincere girls he'd ever meet cry. All because of a few lies he told years ago.

Jin couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She knew shouldn't have came. The tears that she had held inside gradually began to fall. A few minutes later her sister came out with an empty cup. She could only guess why the cup was empty. Momentarily, she felt the warmth of her sister's small delicate arms wrapping around her. Her sister's kindness made her cry harder.

"It's ok" Hana whispered softly into her ear.

But it wasn't ok, it was far from it. Her heart felt like it had ripped from its socket. It pounded heavily like the steady beat of a drum. The salty tears from her eyes slowly crawled down her face like a caterpillar and landed on her mouth. It hurt knowing that he had a girlfriend and felt didn't feel about her the way she felt about him. But that wasn't what hurt the most. It was knowing that everything she thought she knew about him was all a lie.

"Who was that girl?" Mai asked Zuko accusingly.

Zuko ignored Mai's question and walked outside to try to explain to Jin why he had lied. But by the time he got outside, Jin and her sister had already left. He wasn't about to let Jin get away with thinking that he was some horrible guy who lied to her. No, he was going to make it up to her, somehow.

Later that night, after all the customers and Mai had left to return home, Iroh approached him. "Here." He said handing Zuko two coupons. "I don't want to lose good customer because of your stupidity." Iroh said smiling. "She's a nice girl you know."

Zuko smiled and thanked his uncle. He knew exactly how he was going to make this up to Jin.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Ch3rry**


	3. Tears and Vows

**Tears and Vows**

**Ch3rry: Ok I'm going to admit this one was rough. In this one I was trying to figure out where I was going with this story so this one is more of a filler. But from now on, I got a plan in mind. So the next one's will be better. Also this one is kinda well depressing... for Jin anyways and sooo yeah...**

**Jin: In other words she made me all emo and stuff.**

**Ch3rry: NO I DIDN"T! Your just sad...**

**Hana: Ch3rry is evvvviiiiillllllll.**

**Ch3rry:HUMPH!**

**Random Gaara: Disclaimer time... Ch3rry does not any of the characters besides for Hana, she also doesn't own me. She does not own ATLA.**

**Ch3rry: Gaara! 'hugs' You do know this is an Atla story not Naruto right.**

**Gaara: 'Ignores'**

The morning after the bittersweet reunion, Zuko woke up to comforting smell of Jasmine Tea. He got up from his bed and without even bothering to change or brush his hair ,headed straight to the kitchen following the delicious mixtures of aromas signaling that breakfast was now being served. When he got to the kitchen, Mai, Toph and Iroh were already sitting around the table. Iroh was eating a bowl of rice and fish, as well as Toph. Mai on the other hand skipped the rice and fish and was munching on her beloved fruit tarts, even this early in the morning.

"Firelord Zuko, good morning. It's nice to see that you can join us." Iroh said cheerfully.

"Morning to you to Uncle, Toph." He replied. "Mai," he whispered into her ear, "good morning beautiful." kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Not now Zuko." Mai said irritably.

Zuko did as she said; knowing that she still must have been irritated by the encounter with Jin the day before. He was still awaiting the dreaded lecture he was sure to hear from her, which he was sure was going to happen after breakfast. If it hadn't been for Mai already being asleep by the time he got done with helping out in the tea shop, he would have gotten an earful last night. But, at the moment all that could be heard was the beautiful singing of the birds outside. The awkward silence made Zuko feel uneasy. He wished somebody would say something, anything!

"Well yesterday was interesting wasn't it." Toph said breaking the silence with a smirk.

"Yes, interesting indeed. Zuko may I talk to you. Upstairs." Mai commanded, whipping her mouth with a napkin and getting up gracefully from the table

Well, he wished anybody but Toph would've said something. "I'm coming." Zuko said feeling terrified inside. Here comes the lecture. Fun!

"GOOOOOOOOOODD MORNING, JIN, MY BEAUTIFUL SISTER!" a loud girly voice woke Jin from her nightmares.

"Hana, what are you doing in my room? I'm trying to sleep." Jin said groggily.

"It's a beautiful day! No need to waste it rotting away in your room. Plus, I made you breakfast in bed." Hana exclaimed ripping the covers off of Jin causing the poor girl to shiver, from the sudden breeze of cold air.

"I promise I won't waste the day away, it's just that I had an awful dream and I want to go back to sleep eve it's just for ten minutes." Jin tried to reason with her sister, while sneaking the covers back over her head. As she had told her sister most of her precious sleep had been wasted by the awful night mare of yesterday that replayed over and over in her head all night like a scratched record. She woke up at least four timed that night, once waking up in tears. She didn't understand how a complete idiot like Li or uh Zuko, could even interfere and corrupt her dreams.

"I guess I'll just eat these rice cakes and honey on my own. I even have to eat the fresh fish I caught this morning all by myself just for you." Her sister sighed sadly.

Jin pushed the covers off her and held out her hand. "Hand over the rice cakes!" she demanded forcefully as a Dai Li agent. She grabbed greedily for the plate in her sister hand only to have her sister hold it out evilly out of her reach.

"Oh no, you need your sleep. Go ahead and rest. You can just fix yourself a bowl of rice later on." She said torturing her sister.

"Ok , ok I'll get up!" she laughed getting of the bed and lunging for the plate. Her sister played with her, keeping still keeping it out of reach. Finally, Jin expertly overpowered her and pinned expertly pinned her to the ground with one hand, holding the plate with the other. "Thanks for making me breakfast sis" Jin smirked, sitting on top of her sister while taking a bite of the rice cake. "Delicious"

Jin got of her sister and sat on the floor, happily eating when memories of the day before crept up into her mind like a snake slowly inching towards its prey waiting for the perfect time to strike. "I don't' understand why he lied to me." Jin said to no one in particular.

Hana looked sadly at her older sister. "It doesn't matter anymore he's a jerk and you don't need him. In fact after seeing him myself, he's really not all that cute. And his girlfriend, ugh, do not get me started. Did you see what she was wearing! And what's up with all that red? They act as if they're Firenation or something. Plus if you ask me they both need some advice in the matter of hair. He needs a haircut, and she just needs a drastic hair makeover. Humph!" Hana ranted.

Jin couldn't help but giggle at her sister. Though she had to admit she found the longer hair somewhat sexy… but honestly what was the point? She would never be with him. He had lied to her and had found a new girlfriend then humiliated Jin in front of her. The worst part was that he had still won. She still had feelings for Li. She couldn't tell you why she did, and she couldn't tell you why she hurted like she did. Nor could she hold these feelings in any longer. A lone tear had finally broke through the iron fence gate and snaked rebelliously down her face. Then another and another. She sat there, crying silently, without even making a sound. The salty water that had formed together on her chin became heavy and began to fall, slowly gravitating towards the floor. Splat. Drop. Drop. Splat. Drop. Drop. Splat. Drop. Drop. Splat. Drop. Li. Splat. Zuko. Drop. Splat. Drop. Drop. Lies. Drop. Girlfriend. Splat. The tears continued to fall. Drop. Drop. Splat.

Her sister had been hypnotized by the tears, but finally she broke the trance. She hated her sister this way. Jin was the stronger one. She was her older, tougher, sister. Knowing that some scarred face creep made her sister cry pissed her off yet, at the same time made her hurt with sadness. She couldn't stand being in the room with her sister anymore. She got off the floor and quietly left the room without saying a word to Jin. She would figure out some way to cheer up Jin. Maybe, even get a little revenge, maybe. Either way she was going to make the thin line on her sister face curl upwards again. When she got to her room, her slightly tanned legs gave up on her and she fell to the ground. She was going to repay back Jin for all the times she had supported her, and had helped her with her boy problems and all the other things that came with being a girl. This she vowed to do. She sat on the dusty floor with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head cradled between her knees. Her brown hair obediently following gravity orders, fell limply on each side. Then without warning a stray tear managed to escape from its imprisonment and fell to the ground. Splat.

Mai quietly closed the door to her room once they walked inside, locking in herself and a nervous Zuko. He looked around her temporary room. She already had laid out her knives laid out across her dresser, just waiting for some action. The lights were dimmed making the room dark and ominous. He felt like a prisoner in an interrogation room, wishing that he could break through the door and escape. He looked up to see her staring at him.

"Zuko, what happened yesterday? I want to know exactly who that girl is and why she was asking you if you were single!" Mai demanded.

Zuko looked at her blankly, not knowing what to say.

"Zuko, did you not hear me? Who was tha…"

"Her name was Jin. When me and my uncle were hiding out here in Ba Sing Se, we were working in a tea shop. One day she came into the tea sop to have some tea. Then she started coming more often, until one day she finally came up to talk to me. We went on one date. Then I never saw her again. Simple as that." Zuko explained. But it really wasn't that simple, he never actually admitted it but sometimes his mind would drift off and he would see that girl with the honey eyes. His mind would torture him about the way he ran off like a man be pursued by a rhino. "Yesterday was the first time I saw her since the fall of the Earth kingdom during the war. I was shocked to see her."

"I guess I believe you. But just remember what I said after the war Zuko, if you ever leave me again…" Mai left the rest for him to remember. She opened the door and walked out of the room. "I'm going for a walk. See if anything interesting has came up here since the last time I was down here. As of now, it seems as boring as it was then." She called out from the top of the stairway.

Zuko sat down on her bed. He now knew that he was going to be quiet about meeting up with Jin again. He was going to have to figure out a way to be as stealthy and quiet as he was back when he was… the Blue Spirit. _Hmm, I think I know what I'm going to do. Don't worry Jin. I'll explain everything soon. This is my vow to you. No more lies._

**_Thanks for reading! Honest critiques, suggestions and compliments welcomed!_**

**_Love_**

**_Ch3rry_**


	4. Masks

Masks

**Ch3rry: YAY! Time for chapter 4! I'm so excited. I can't wait for you to read it!**

**Toph: Yeah, it took you like one year to finish it.**

**Ch3rry: Shut up! Just like wine taste better after a longer period of time so will this chapter.**

**Zuko: You've never had wine.**

**Iroh: But she's has had my tea, which is a million times better.**

**Ch3rry: Exactly! So take that Zuko! MWAHAHA!**

**Zuko: Weirdo...**

**Jin: Anyways Ch3rry does not own me or Zuko. She also does not own ATLA.**

**Hana: Last, but not least, Ch3rry would like to thank Sun Daughter for Betaing her work. She has helped in making this story even better! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The following two days weren't very different. Jin would stay in her depressing room all day and would lie in her bed, looking at the ceiling. The tears had died down, because for the most part, she would curse herself for being so stupid. Each day, Hana would come into her room with a tray of food. Then she'd climb into Jin's cramped bed and lay there with her head resting on Jin's chest or stomach. They would lie there just like that, neither saying a word, but both thinking**. **Usually Hana would fall asleep, and then wake up before bedtime. Then she would walk sleepily to her own room.

This morning was different. This time Hana had been in such a deep sleep that she stayed over until morning. She realized that she had slept over when she woke to find the sun shining brilliantly through the window. But even though she knew this, she didn't budge from the bed. She began thinking how she was fed up with her sister laying in her bed all day like a mummy in a coffin. Today she was going to get Jin out of the bed and out of the house, even if she had to pull her along in chains like a prisoner.

"Jin, Jin time to get up sis," she whispered softly. When Jin didn't answer she walked around to the other side of the bed, so she could see her face. Looking at her, she noticed that the honeyed eyed brunette was already awake. "Hey! Why didn't you answer me?" she asked brushing the wild stray pieces of hair out of Jin's face.

"Hmmm, Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't hear you." Jin replied flashing a fake, famous Jin smile.

"Uh huh, Ok. Anyways, it's time to get up. You need to take a shower. Today you're going to hang out with me and my friends." Hana stated holding Jin's hand and struggling to pull her out of the bed.

"I don't think so, " Jin responded. She removed her hand from her sister's grasp and turned over to the other side.

_That's it!_Hana thought annoyed. She stomped to the kitchen and grabbed a giant bowl from off the shelf. She filled it up with water until it became a miniature pool. Then walked back to her sister's room and over to Jin's bed. "This is for your own good, " she whispered quietly, and then threw the entire bowl of ice cold water on Jin.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" Jin yelled jumping up from the bed. The cold water woke every sense in her body and made her shiver.

"Oh great, you're up. ___Okay._Go take a shower and I'll bring you something to wear after I remove these wet blankets." Hana said completely ignoring Jin's reaction. She began pulling the soiled blankets from off the bed. She could feel Jin's eyes continuing to burn a hole in her back, so she turned back around to look at Jin. "Go!" she shooed the cold girl out of the room.

Jin walked down the hall, violently shivering in disbelief. Her clothes clung to her like a second skin, dripping with every step she made. Her hair stuck to her face as if had been glued down. She looked like a zombie that had come up from the depths of the sea, for when she walked she walked like a penguin waddling from side to side. Waddle, waddle, waddle, step, waddle, step. She waddled just like that all the way to the bathroom.

As soon as she closed the door, she began stripping off that wet clothes and tossed them into a pile on the floor and turned on the water. As she waited for the water to fill, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Hana was right; she couldn't keep drowning herself in sorrow. But as much as hated to admit it, it was easier said than done. Never in her whole life did she think that she would ever feel this way. She glanced over at the tub and saw that it was full. She placed one foot in, and then the other, and lowered herself into the water. The warm water put her tense muscles at ease. She closed her eyes and put her head back soaking in every drop of water. When she heard the door creak open, she was about to object until she saw her younger sister placing clothes for her to wear on the counter. Hana left as quickly as she had came allowing Jin to finish washing.

"Yay, you're finally ready! Okay let's go!" Hana said tugging Jin towards out the door as soon as Jin emerged from the bathroom.

"Where are we going? Jin lamented.

"We're going to meet some of my friends at the market," Hana replied continuing to drag Jin along.

They had only walked for about five minutes when they made it to the market. When Hana stopped in front of two boys and then hugged one of them, Jin knew exactly what Hana had been planning on doing. She was trying to set her up on a blind double date. There was no way she was going through with this.

"Jin I want you to meet Soji. Soji meet Jin, my older sister. I think you too are around the same age." Hana gently nudged Jin over towards the handsome boy.

"Umm, hi! I'm Jin," she told the boy reluctantly.

"Hey! I'm Soji! Your sister has told us a lot about you, but she must have forgot to tell us how pretty you were,"he said.

"Uh huh, you too…." Which wasn't a lie, he was pretty cute. He had rugged brown hair that fell over his piercing green eyes and tan, lean muscular arms. His smile was sweet and gentle, and he was a little taller than Jin.

"Now that we're all introduced who wants to get out of here and do something fun!" Hana exclaimed.

Zuko was ready. His plan would eventually work out foolproof. All he had to do was wait for sundown to make his move, and slip out without having Mai or Toph notice him. He sighed. This was going to be easier said than done. But it was inevitable. He made a promise to himself and though he had not actually told her, he had also made a promise to Jin. It wouldn't be very honorable not keep his promise. Especially as Firelord, but then again, if he got caught, it wouldn't look to good either. It didn't matter though, because he wasn't going to get caught. Tonight he was going to make things right.

"So have you decided what you want to eat yet?" Jin asked attempting to make some sort f conversation. After browsing the streets for most of the day, Hana suggested that they should all go eat dinner. But when they arrived at the restaurant, Hana and the other guy with her evilly deserted them; leaving Jin to eat alone with Soji, which was probably Hana's plan from the beginning. She probably expected for them to start talking, realize they have some sort of connection and fall madly in love**, **knowing Hana. No such thing. Instead it was just awkward and silent, though Jin had to admit Soji was being ever the sweetest gentleman.

"I'll probably just get a bowl of Gyudon**,** Soji replied flashing her that blinding gentlemanly smile and signaling the waiter. "Tell me**, **Jin**, **what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I love music. I love feeling the rhythm and just moving to the sounds. I also like to sing. What about you**?** What does Soji like to do?" Jin questioned.

"Hmm, I like to play and take care of animals. That's why I love the circus. But what I like most is juggling!" Soji explained excitably

On hearing those words Jin froze. Her mind raced back to the time of her and Lizuko's first date. She remembered him telling her that he was part of a traveling circus. She was so excited hearing that. She loved the circus! Her favorite part was the jugglers. That's why as soon as he said he was part of a circus, she instantly saw him as being a juggler and asked him if that's what he did. And when he replied yes**,** she had to have him juggle for him, which he failed miserably at. Maybe that's because he lied about that too she began to think. With all these thoughts and re-aroused feelings she started feeling nausea. Her stomach swirled in circles spinning this way and that.

"Jin, you okay?" Soji asked interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Jin looked up to see Soji's worried expression. "Oh, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." She excused herself and ran outside, ignoring Soji pleas to wait. She didn't stop when she arrived outside and the cool refreshing air hit her like a wave. No, instead she kept running. She ran past all the little shops and cafés. Past all the houses and buildings until she arrived at a place she hadn't been since that last kiss.

When she arrived at the fountain the lanterns were already lit. The fire reflected off the water and sparkled just like it did that night. She stepped closer to the fountain and looked at her reflection in the water and saw a sad lonely tear running treacherously down her face. She ran her hand through the water and watched as her sudden moment caused ripples in the water and in her reflection. As the water calmed and her reflection returned she smiled. The smile was small and soft, but still it was a smile. It was the first genuine smile she had made for a long time. It wasn't to make anyone happy or to fake her happiness, but instead, it was a genuine smile. She placed a small foot on the ledge of the fountain and pulled herself up. Slowly, she raised herself up until she was standing straight. The soft breeze dried whatever tears was left, and made her feel refreshed. Her soft smile gradually grew a little bigger. The sound of crickets and other things created a soft rhythm, a beat that flowed throughout Jin making her sway back and forth. She began to lightly stomp her feet in place, and attempted to turn in place, totally forgetting about the narrow ledge.

"Crap!" Jin exclaimed as she realized her mistake a second to late as she slipped and started to fall. She closed her eyes, awaiting the cold water when a pair of strong arms grabbed her by the waist causing her to release a small gasp. The arms pulled her back up to the ledge, but didn't release her just yet. Instead, they continued to hold her in place. She looked down at the big hands keeping her from falling and saw that they were gloved in black material. She tried to turn her head around to see who her savior was, but whoever it was wouldn't allow it.

"I appreciate you saving me from another bath, but will you please let me go? she said. Not knowing who was holding on to her like that made her feel uneasy, and she began to struggle. For all she knew it could be some crazy man.

For a second it seemed that her request would be ignored, but then she felt herself being lifted off the ledge and the placed back on solid ground. As soon as her feet touched Earth she whirled around to see a not a human face, but a mask staring straight into her eyes.

"Who… who are you!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN **

**Who is this mysterious person behind the mask!**

**MWAHAHA I'll never tell!**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please review!**

**Ch3rry**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch3rry: Hey everybody sorry for the long wait.**

**Zuko: Again...**

**Ch3rry: Why are you guys always so mean to me!**

**Jin: We aren't...**

**Ch3rry:Liar!**

**Zuko: Well you're the one making me look like some stalker person!**

**Ch3rry: Zuko Shhh! They don't know that yet.**

__

**Zuko: We'll they'll see for themselves in a minute. Ch3rry does not own A:tla. Ok now read!**

_The sun is setting. I better act now._

"Ugh…"

"Zuko what's wrong?"Iroh ran over to his nephew upon hearing his distress.

Zuko winced and massaged his temples.

"Zuko, Zuko are you ill?" Iroh repeated gently placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

Mai got up from her chair and walked over to her boyfriend. "Zuko," she said placing a long, delicate hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"Oh no, It's just a headache. Ugh. But maybe your right, a little sleep might be helpful." He lamented getting up from the table. "Goodnight everyone." He turned away and headed to his room while pretending not to notice Toph's questioning looks.

As soon as he closed the door to his room he locked it. Glancing suspiciously around the room like a criminal on the run, he walked over to his bed. He got on his knees and grabbed a box he had hidden under it. He held the black box with the Firenation emblem on the top close to his chest as if it was a child. Then the young, fiery boy walked over to a spot in the room where a wooden plank was a little loose and then lifted it revealing a small hole. Inside the hole was a small, gold key. He grabbed it and then used it to unlock the box. Once he had it unlocked, he sat there without moving; no longer sure he should go on with the plan.

_There you go breaking your promise and betraying another girls trust. Again. You make me sick. I though you loved honor. Honor my butt!_

"Shut up Katara!" Zuko said aloud. Ever since the water bender and he had become friends, she had become his confidant and that annoying little angel on his left shoulder, well sometimes she was the angel. He could see her now. If he told her that he had lied to an innocent, sweet girl who truly liked him and then did nothing about it. She'd probably bloodbend him into a pretzel and feed him to Appa. Zuko shivered at the thought.

Katara is right. I've already hurt her enough.

With that line of thinking he slowly open the box. He looked inside. It was all there, the black, ninja-style clothing perfect for stealth and the mask. Last time he was here he had thrown his beloved blue spirit mask into the water. Supposedly, it was washing away his old life. But a year back he had seen one at a festival. He had to have it for old time's sake, so he bought it. As soon as he returned home, he locked it up with the rest of his things from his old life for safe keeping.

Zuko quickly threw on the dark material and placed the mask on his face. He looked at his dear swords and hesitated. He was going to give her a message not rob her. Carefully he made his way out the window, trying his best not to alarm anyone.

He made his way silently through the town, avoiding people's suspicion. That's the whole reason why he was wearing the mask. If people recognized the Firelord of the Firenation talking to another woman, he would be in big trouble. Mai was already suspicious as it is. He wouldn't want to create the wrong idea.

"Okay, now what Zuko?" he said to himself once he reached his final destination, the fountain. It was here that Jin kissed him and it was the last time he saw her until the recent incident at the shop. Now he could only wait and hope for her to return here again.

Zuko walked around the fountain. Something was missing. The lanterns they weren't lit, just like last time. It looked like he was going to have to use a little firebending to get them lit. First, he glanced around to make sure no one was watching. Then, in a couple of swift firebending moves the lanterns were lit. Jin was right; they really did sparkle in the most beautiful way.

The faint sound of somebody running caused Zuko to go back into stealth mode again. He quickly hid behind the closest building and watched to see who the unsuspecting visitor was.

It was her, Jin. He knew that she wouldn't be here. But he wasn't going to greet her just yet. He would wait for the right time. At the moment she looked upset, a stray tear was falling down her face. He wanted to come out of hiding and wipe it off her face. Then suddenly, she started smiling. It was a delicate smile, but it was there and it was beautiful. She was beautiful. What was he thinking? He had a girlfriend; he shouldn't be going around thinking another girl was pretty. He really was an idiot, but he couldn't help it. Entranced, he watched her climb onto the ledge of the fountain and then slowly moved her body to the rhythm of nature.

He hadn't notice that he had begun to move out of his hiding place, but a few seconds later he was grateful he did. Jin was so preoccupied and lost in her dancing the she attempted to turn, totally forgetting where she was. To Zuko's horror she missed her footing and began to fall. Zuko sprang into action. He quickly grabbed Jin by her waist and then gently pulled her back up to the ledge. He tried to let go of her once she was steady on her own two feet, but his body wouldn't allow. Her sweet smell was intoxicating. Every curve of her body fit perfectly in Zuko's. They were like two pieces of a puzzle and they fit just right together.

"I appreciate you saving me from another bath, but will you please let me go." Jin pleaded.

Disappointed Zuko unconsciously ignored her, but then realized how she must have felt to have some random person holding on to her. So, he carefully lifted her off the ledge and placed her on the ground in order to prevent another accident.

"Who… who are you! The girl exclaimed loud enough for the whole block to hear. Zuko placed a finger to her lips in hopes of silencing her.

"Don't shush me; I swear if you don't take of that mask I'll scream!" Jin threatened and backing away from her mysterious savior.

Zuko grabbed her arm and placed his gloved hand over her mouth, only to be kicked in his happy place right in between his legs. Jin smirked as she watched him fall to his knees. While he was down, she decided it would be a good time to run and started to take off.

Though he was in pain, he was not going to let her get away. He struggled to stand up and then sprinted off after her. Quickly, he caught up to her and then stood in her way. She had run into a little pathway between two buildings and was now trapped.

Okay… this can't be happening.

She was stuck in between three walls and a crazy masked man. If he tried anything she would have to kick, scratch and do anything she had to do to get away. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but nothing happened. Just as quick as he had caught up to her, he had left. She looked around to see if he was hiding somewhere, yet all she saw was a lily and a letter on the ground.

Zuko waited from the shadows as she picked up the flower and letter he placed on the ground. Then as she ran off, he knew it was time for him to retire as well.

Once she reached her house, she quickly went to her room and closed the door. She carefully placed the flower on a shelf and then sat on her bed to read the letter.

__

_Dear Jin,_

_First off, I apologize if my masked friend spooked you. I wanted him to deliver this note to_ you. _There are a few things I need to tell you. I'm sorry for lying to you and for, well, being an idiot. I cannot explain to you everything in this letter. So, I request your presence for dinner at our usual meeting place, the fountain. Please meet me after sundown four days from now. Enjoy your flower. It requires love and water._

_Sincerely,_

_Zuko_

Zuko?

Jin threw the letter on the ground as if it was a piece of hot coal. There was no way, no way that she was going to meet anybody especially Zuko, anywhere.

He had done it! He delivered the note, and even managed to sneak back in without getting caught. For his reward, he was going to get ten hours of peaceful, uninterrupted sleep

"Hey Sparky. Did you have fun?" a voice said.

Sitting on his now messy bed, with her feet planted on the ground was Toph Bei Fong.

__

_Crap._

* * *

__


	6. Friends and Family

Friends and Family

**Zuko: Hey Zuko here.**

**Ch3rry: Hey guys! There are going to be a lot of guests in this one!**

**Jin: Hmph!**

**Ch3rry: Are you still angry about Toph and Katara?**

**Jin: Whatever.**

**Ch3rry: I told you Katara is not flirting! They're just friends. I can't help but satisfy my Zutara need. I still love you.**

**Zuko: Hehe, I'm a pimp!**

**Ch3rry: Shut up! 'hits zuko across his head with a metal pan'**

**Zuko: Why does everyone always abuse me. Ch3rry does not own Avatar:TLA, but she does own Hana and Soji.

* * *

**

"Hey Sparky. Did you have fun?"

Zuko froze at Toph's words. His flawless plan had now come to an crashing end. How was he going to get pass her?

"Yep! I sure did. Just took a little walk" He said. He stretched his arms and twisted his body as if coming from a jog.

"Liar." Toph said with an air of sinister.

This was going to be difficult. Zuko forgot about Toph's special little ability for a second. So of course she was going to know he was lying. He needed to come up with a better plan.

"Ok so I wasn't walking. I was… I was…."he mumbled.

Toph got up from Zuko's comfy bed and marched over to him. With one hand on her curvy hip and the other stabbing into his chest he demanded a truthful answer, "Spill it hothead! No more lying either! You're a horrible liar. Even without my feet I would know that you aren't telling the truth."

Seeing no way out, Zuko gave in. "Fine," he sighed in defeat, "I went out to give something to someone."

Toph raised her eyebrows intrigued. She circled him like a predator circling its prey. A smirk painted on her face. He was in her mercy. For a fifteen year old, she was pretty intimidating. She may have been even more intimidating than his sister, Azula. She stopped walking after circling him twice. Standing towards him at an angle she balanced herself on her toes. Leaning towards his ear she said, "And who is this someone?"

"A friend." Zuko responded.

Toph yanked on his long, black hair. "Be specific Zuko. It wouldn't happen to be that girl who came in the shop the other day?" she interrogated.

"Maybe. Why are you bothering with this anyway." He yelled. He spun around to face her.

"I don't know. Maybe, it's because you pretended you had a headache, which I did not fall for. All so you can sneak out to give something to some girl. Weren't you supposed to be proposing to Mai before you leave?"Toph countered.

"I know, I know." He said walking around and throwing his hands in the air. "The thing is, I wronged Jin. So I have to make it up to her."

Smiling Toph punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Zuko exclaimed massaging his shoulder.

Toph wrapped her arm around his neck. "You're a good guy Zuko. Just make sure you don't break one girls heart, while trying to fix the other."

Zuko looked at Toph like she was crazy. That was definitely not the words he expected from her. "Toph, please stop. I really don't need another Katara in my head." He said unwrapping himself from Toph.

"You have a little Katara voice in your head too? Isn't it annoying? Always trying to get me to do the right thing." Toph complained. She yawned. It was getting late and she was tired. Slapping him hard in the back she said, "Anyways, I know you'll do the right thing, but for the moment I'm going to get some sleep."

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Zuko asked. After joining the Gaang, Toph had become like a little sister he never had. He had Azula, but he was happy to have a sister that didn't want to literally kill him. Sure she was a little too physical, but she wasn't totally evil. So he was always looking out for her safety. Toph found it to be extremely annoying at times, especially when he started acting overprotective. His brotherly instincts forgot that she didn't like being babied. That being the whole reasons she left her parents.

"Zuko how many times have I told you I don't need your help to…."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He said. "Goodnight and thanks."

"No problem." She smirked.

Zuko watched her leave.

_How did she get in here in the first place?_

He walked towards the door to inspect it. Seeing that the lock was broken he didn't need to wonder how anymore. She had obviously metalbended it open.

After he put away his mask and gear he went over to the window to close it. He hesitated, the soothing sounds of nature and cool breeze emerging from the window stopped him. He decided that he would leave the window open for the night. Looking up at the brilliancy of the moon and the dancing stars he could only wish he was doing the right thing.

Tiredly, he walked over to his bed and pulled back the blanket. Sleep decided to play a game of keep away with Zuko that night. There was something eating at him. Some feeling he couldn't shake. All he could think about was the way he felt with Jin wrapped in his arms.

"Sooo, he sent a crazy blue masked dude to send you a message." Hana said

"Yep." Jin replied.

"Why didn't he just tell you in person?" Hana asked wearing a confused look on her slightly tanned face.

That's the exact thing Jin had been wondering all night. Why would he go through all that trouble of hiring a masked man? Was he trying to scare her half to death?

"I don't know." Jin answered

"Well, I don't know why you even like him. Wait, I saw what he looks like. The gold eyes, the jet black hair, those yummy shou…."

"Hana!" Jin interrupted.

Hana stopped midsentence. "Yeah?"

"Zip it!"Jin commanded. She didn't need any reminders of how adorable he was. She was trying to convince herself not to meet up with him. Talking about how cute he was, would not help her.

"So are you going?" Hana asked if reading her sister's mind.

"No!"Jin announced.

Hana gasped in astonishment. Then with an evil smirk she said, "Oh right, I forgot. You like Soji don't you? In fact last night was so magical that you ran crying out of the restaurant to go talk to Prince Charming's henchmen, leaving my poor friend to pay for a dinner you didn't eat."

Jin frowned. Last night was so crazy that she had completely forgotten about her blind date."Ouch. Sorry about that." she said,"Um, he was nice."

Laughter erupted from her sister's throat. Hana patted Jin's shoulder in reassurance. "No worries, no worries. Pumpkin will take care of Soji"

Jin giggled. Pumpkin was the nickname this week for Hana's new boyfriend. He was also the other guy they hung out with the day before.

"I on the other hand, will be preparing you for your date with Li. I mean Zuko… Lizuko." She rambled.

"Hey! I already told you. I am not going, and it is not a date. Remember he has a girlfriend." Jin explained.

Hana thought about it carefully. Then her face lit up with excitement.

"Maybe it's just a decoy, to keep crazy girls away from him. He probably has a lot of trouble with fangirls, do to all his smex!"

Jin pretended to think about it thoroughly. "That would definitely explain things. He probably unleashed her when he saw you walking up with me." Jin countered.

"Yeah! Wait. Are you calling me crazy Jin?" Hana replied.

Smiling Jin said, "Yes, yes I am."

"They both laughed. Hana got up from her seat on the cold floor and tackled Jin into a hug. It was such a great feeling to have her sister somewhat back. Jin was smiling and laughing. All Hana had to do now was get Jin to that date.

"Wake up my wee, wittle, Firelord." A voice called out to Zuko in his sleep. He waved his hand to dismiss the unfortunate victim. As he did so, his hand clanked against an object in the person's hand.

"Zuko!" an angry voice shouted.

Zuko raised himself to a sitting position. He attempted to open his eyes without much success. He rubbed them like a child waking from a nap and fluttered them open. What he saw was a tanned girl dressed in blue. Her hair was dripping wet, and she was obviously not amused. Rice and pieces of fruit and fish littered the floor.

"Katara?" Zuko questioned sleepily.

"Unfortunately, yes." Katara grumbled.

"Oh, sorry about the mini shower." He apologized.

He lifted the blanket off of him revealing his toned abs, and then sat with his feet dangling off the bed.

"It's fine, it's fine." She reassured. Katara waterbended the jasmine tea out of her hair and clothes. "I'm so thankful that I'm a waterbender."

Zuko started laughing. Splattered all over her face and hair were white specs of rice. Katara gave a puzzled face, unsuspected to the food.

"What!" Katara demanded.

"You have rice all over you." He laughed. Katara franticly began pawing at her face causing Zuko to laugh harder. "Too bad you can't ricebend, get it ricebend."

"Hilarious, instead of being Firelord, you should go into comedy."Katara said sarcastically.

Frowning Zuko patted the sit next to him motioning for her to sit down. "Your evil you know that. Anyways, I'll clean the mess up. So, what brings you to Ba Sing Se?"

"Well, I heard a certain someone, was proposing to a certain someone. Aaand since Aang was on his way to another earth village nearby I asked him to let me off here. Oh! Aang gives his apologies for not being able to come." She explained. "So, I'm guessing she said yes!"

Looking away he answered, "I haven't asked her."

"Well you're going to ask her soon right?" Katara asked. Zuko stayed silent, continuing to avoid her gaze. "Zuko, Zuko what's going on?" Still being ignored Katara lashed out by pulling his hair.

"Ow! Why do you and Toph feel the need to pull my hair all the time?" Zuko asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Answer me!" She commanded threatening to pull his long hair again.

"I don't know okay!" he yelled.

Katara jumped at his yelling. "Zuko, you need to explain yourself. Did Mai do something? She doesn't seem like she would, but did she?" She asked concerned.

"No, of course not. Mai is loyal, unlike me." Zuko lamented.

"Ohdearspirits! You cheated on her? Zuko you good for nothing jerk!"Katara jumped up from the bed. She raised her hand ready to slap him across his scarred face. Before she could do so, Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't cheat on her. Well not exactly. I don't know…. The only way for you to understand is if I tell you the long whole story about…."

"Toph and Iroh are in the shop. Mai is out. So, I have nothing but time. Wait right here." She ran out of the room. Ten minutes later she returned with two new cups of tea. Also, she seemed to have acquired some facial hair. Zuko's eyes and mouth flew wide open. She pulled a chair up to the bed and motioned for him to lie down.

Katara noticed the weirded out expression on his face. "What? Sokka can wear a fake beard and I can't? Zuko you need to stop being so sexist!" she stated. Sitting down on the chair, she handed him one of the cups of tea. Taking a sip of her tea she asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Katara you do realize this is serious, don't you?"Zuko inquired.

"I'm just trying to lighten this dark mood going around." She explained. "Now spill!"

He told her everything. Everything, since the very beginning. Starting with how he met Jin, to the reencounter, to the letter. "Now I'm confused." He stated, "I love Mai, I really do. The problem is I can't stop thinking about Jin. This is your entire fault! If you hadn't questioned my honor!"he ranted.

"What are you talking about?" Katara said confused.

"Never mind." He sighed. He had forgotten that she didn't know about inner Katara.

"Okaay…. Anyways, I'm not going to tell you what to do. You need to make this decision on your own." she said standing up. She took a step towards the bed and hugged him. "Whatever you do I know you'll make the right choice. But whatever choice you make, you need to talk to Mai. Remember you broke her heart before too."

"I know, but don't say anything to her. Give me a chance to figure this out." Zuko said.

Katara pulled away and smiled. Grabbing his cheeks she said, "Don't worry I'll let you handle it. Man this thing is itchy. How did your dad do it?" She pulled at the scruffy beard she had attached to her chin. Picking up the empty tea cups she headed for the door. She walked with the ease and grace of a waterbender. Hips swaying back and forth as she walked.

"Katara…." He said stopping her as she made it to the door.

She turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"You and Toph are great."Zuko told her.

She smiled warmly. "I know. I'll be back up with something to eat." she said.

"No, it's ok. I'll be down in a bit."Zuko refused.

Shrugging she turned around and headed out.

When she walked out, Zuko let out a groan. _Mom what do I do now? _Times like this he wished his mother was around. She was out there somewhere, but that's all he knew. He was hoping to find her before his and Mai's wedding ceremony, but know he wasn't even sure about that.

Zuko put on a green earthnation robe. Very similar to the one he wore when his uncle first opened his tea shop three years ago. Then, he fixed his hair into a bun and headed downstairs. _I'm just going to let my heart lead me wherever it goes._

Three days had pass and it was now the day before Jin's requested presence. Hana needed to do something fast. She had tried over and over to convince Jin to go, but each time Jin refused. Time was running out. The narrow door to Jin's Prince Charming was closing little by little.

The two girls sat across each other at a table in their small kitchen, eating lunch. It was silent. Both of them were thinking about the next day.

"So, tomorrow…." Hana said breaking the silence.

Jin sent a death look, silencing Hana. It was so quiet they could hear the soft singing of their next door neighbor. "It's just, why should I go meet him, just to hear him say goodbye for good? All he's going to do is apologize and leave me again." Jin explained. Small puddles of water formed around her eyes. "If I have to see him run away from me one more time, I…."Jin stopped. Not needing to say anything else. She was tired of wasting her time with him.

Hana scooted her chair next to Jin's. She grabbed her sister by the shoulder so she could look Jin in the eye. "Jin, I have a feeling it won't be that way this time."

Jin smiled softly. She wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I don't know." She hesitated.

Look at it this way; do you really want to go through the rest of your life not knowing? At least if you go, you will finally know how he feels." Hana questioned.

"Your right." She said rising from her chair.

Hana turned away. _Yes! _She turned back to Jin. "Now I just need to take you shopping. Get ready so we can go! Shopping trip time! Just like we used to!"

Jin rushed up to her room, so she could brush her hair. As she brushed her hair, she caught glimpse of the letter. She picked it up and read through it again. Smiling she jumped up and down a little and did a twirl. At that moment a gust of wind blew through her open window. It lifted the letter up and out the room. She made a grab for it in vain. She could only watch as it fluttered its way down the street like a butterfly in the wind.

"Well so much for that." She said. With that she ran out her bedroom door to join her sister. The days were looking up.

Mai watched as the random piece of paper landed at her feet. Intrigued, she picked it up of the messy city streets. She dusted it off and read through the letter. Feeling like she was going to be sick, she crumpled the paper in her hands, and placed it in her pocket with her knives. When she arrived at the shop, Zuko, Toph, and Katara were chatting about old days. She walked behind Zuko's chair and gently pulled at his ear. Leaning over, she whispered softly, "Zuko we need to talk." She kissed his cheek and ran her hand along his arm urging him up. Zuko gave a quick look over at Toph and Katara who shrugged innocently. With Mai at his right hand, he was led away.

**What will happen now? Who will Zuko choose? Why did Katara want to wear a beard? Review so I can finish the next one faster. There are about 1-3 chapters left depending on how I decide to break up the chapters. Thanks again for reading! I love everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**Ch3rry**


	7. Leaving Again

**Ch3rry: Sorry I haven't submitted in so long. I've been out of town for three weeks, but hey here's the next chapter!**

**Zuko: Umm I was wondering is there anyway I can get a raise.**

**Ch3rry: What? Why? No way!**

**Zuko: Well first of all you make me look like an idiot in this story and I don't really like you.**

**Ch3rry: Well you are and idiot and I love you so too bad. Just say the disclaimer. Or else your going back to my closet.**

**Zuko: 'gulp' Ch3rry does not own Avtar:tla or any of it's characters she does own Hana though.**

**Ch3rry: See was that so hard?**

* * *

Zuko was alone with Mai in the dreaded room back for the second time during their trip. He was really starting to hate this room. The lights were dimmed and casted creepy monstrous shadows on the wall. The whole vibe was ominous, eerie and, deadly. She told him that she wanted to talk. He could only hope that the talk was not going to be about a certain Earthnation girl. Maybe, she needed help deciding what outfit she should wear tomorrow. He highly doubted it though. If she wanted to talk about clothes she could go to Katara.

"Zuko." Mai said interrupting his wandering thoughts.

"Uh, hey. So, um, Mai. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" he questioned holding his breath.

"Nothing important. I just thought we haven't really spent much time together." She replied. She reached her hand into her pocket, pacing back and forth. Slowly, she began pulling something out. The object gleamed threateningly. It was a knife. She ran it menacingly between two fingers. Zuko gulped. _She's going to try to kill me._

Mai grabbed a piece of cloth off a nearby table and polished it.

"Zuko tell me. How are you feeling? Are you still having those headaches?" Mai asked.

Relieved, Zuko released the breath he had been holding in. She was only concerned about how he was feeling.

"Nope, no more headaches. I actually feel a lot better now." He replied.

She walked over to him and placed the hand that wasn't holding the knife, carefully on his scarred face.

"I'm so happy to hear that." She related. She then kissed him softly on his smooth lips.

"Did you tell Mai about Zuko? "Katara asked worriedly.

"Of course not." Toph replied reclining back into her chair. She placed her dusty feet onto the table.

"Toph, do you mind?" Katara asked annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." She said sarcastically. Toph moved her feet closer to Katara. "Is that better?"

Katara gave her look, knowing perfectly well Toph wouldn't see it.

"Whatever," Katara replied "Come on!" she grabbed Toph by the arm and stepped lightly towards the room Mai took Zuko.

"What are you doing?" Toph asked.

"I have to know what's going on." Katara answered continuing to pull Toph along. "Not everyone has ears on their feet.

When they made it to the room that held the two young firenation adults, they got into eavesdropping positions.

"Aww man, they're just making out." Toph grumbled.

"Shhh" Katara hushed.

"You're no fun Katara." Toph whined.

"I'm happy to hear that Mai." He said in between kisses. "I'm also glad that you don't want to kill me."

Mai pulled away from and looked him in the eyes. "Now why would I want to kill you?"

Zuko winced. _Smooth Zuko smooth. _"I don't know, no reason." He stumbled.

"You disgust me." She whispered.

Zuko was confused. He suddenly felt something pointing into his chest teasing him. The sharp object slowly crawled up to his throat. By then he already knew that it was the knife from earlier that was threatening to pierce his skin.

"I love you Zuko. More than anything in the world, but I guess my love isn't enough for you. So you decide to go cheat on me with some Earthnation girl!" she began.

"It's not like that." Zuko told her.

"It isn't? You send her flowers and invite her to dinner at sunset and it isn't like that?" Mai said beginning to yell. Her hand trembled causing the knife to knick at his skin.

" We should do something." Katara said ready to burst through the doors.

Toph grabbed her ankle and shook her head.

"Not yet." The tomboyish blind girl said.

"What is it then! Explain it to me please!" Mai begged. The knife in her hand continued to threaten Zuko. He had red cuts on his neck from where the knife had slightly pierced his skin due to her uneasiness.

Zuko not wanting to be torn to shreds grabbed her wrist and backed her against the wall.

"Listen I messed up and you know that. I have to make things right."

Mai kicked at him, but he dodged it. AS he dodged he had to let go of her arm. So in one mover she pushed him away from her and threw a knife pinning his sleeve of his robe to the wall.

"You wronged me too you know! This is the second time!" she yelled. She looked at him sadly. "It's also the last time. We're through, but I guess you already knew that." She turned around to walk out the door.

"Oh crap! Back to the table." Toph commanded. The two girls rushed to the table.

For a brief second Mai turned back to Zuko. It was as if she could see their whole relationship fly by in a split second. It made her sad to know that he had chosen Jin over her.

"Mai… I'm sorry." Zuko said softly.

"You always are." Mai swiftly walked out of the room and headed towards the front door.

Zuko pulled the knife from his sleeve and followed her out of the room.

"Shh, shh act natura.l" Katara said.

"Ha ha ha you're so funny Katara!" Toph laughed as Zuko walked into the kitchen.

Zuko rolled his eyes as he watched Mai walk out of his life. Once Mai was gone the room went silent. Zuko turned to look at the two girls sitting at the table. Neither of them returned his gaze.

"I know you huys were listening." He said tiredly. He pulled out a chair and joined them.

"What! Psh! Of course not Zuko. What makes you think that?" Katara asked.

"Toph said you were funny."

"Ouch! That's harsh. True, but harsh." Toph chuckled.

"Ok, ok so we did snoop, but it was because we were worried." Katara explained.

"That and Katara is an extremely nosy person." Toph added.

"Toph." Katara said in a warning voice. She turned back to Zuko and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Zuko, but you know you kind of brought it on yourself."

"I know." Zuko sighed.

"He's just not very smart when it comes to girls. It's like trying to teach Momo how to make tea. You just end up with bugs in your cup." Toph said.

"Thank you Toph, that was very reassuring." Zuko lamented.

Katara giggled and Toph smiled triumphantly. The brunette suddenly noticed that there was blood trickling down Zuko neck. She stopped laughing and gasped.

"Zuko you're bleeding." She said. She got up and returned with a small bowl of water.

"Katara I'm fine. It's just a little knick. Like you said I deserved it anyway." Zuko refused.

"Why that may be true, I can't sit here and watch you bleed. Now scoot over here or I'll really make you bleed." She insisted.

There was no point in arguing with her. Toph was really the only one who stood their ground against Katara. The men on the other hand always did as she asked or received the consequences later. But most of them didn't really want to see monster Katara wreck havoc so they usually listened to her.

So Zuko allowed her to heal them minor cut. Her motherly attitude towards everyone always reminded him of his own mother. He appreciated it but sometimes it was a little weird.

"Does this mean your set on Jin?" Toph asked out of nowhere getting right to the point.

"Toph, really?" Katara said.

"Hey. I know you were thinking it Sugar Queen." Toph smirked.

"What I was so not… ok so maybe I was, but do you really think this is the right time?" Katara replied irritably.

"It's fine Katara." Zuko interrupted their argument. "The truth is, I had convinced myself not to meet Jin tomorrow." Zuko said.

"But you are now right?" Katara inquired.

"Actually, I'm definitely not going now." Zuko said sadly.

"What Zuko, you just went through all that for nothing?" Katara said shocked. Not that she liked the whole idea of him moving on so fast, but she knew he had promised to meet this girl.

"That's why. I really don't think me and dating is working out right now. I need to focus on my nation." He explained. "That's why I'll be leaving back forhome tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Toph and Katara both exclaimed. Katara looked at Zuko, mouth wide in astonishment. Toph her eyebrows raised in interest.

"You're leaving me already Sparky? I'll be stuck with Sugar Queen all by myself until Twinkletoes comes get her. At least take her with you." Toph whined.

"Ha ha. Very funny Toph." Katara said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Listen Champ I know. Iroh will be disappointed too, but that's the best thing I can do." Zuko said.

Katara gave him a weird look.

"Is it really what's best or is it what's best for Zuko?" she questioned.

Zuko winced at her words, but ignored her.

"I'm going to my room to pack." He told them walking away.

"Hmph, he's being a bit of a jerk." Toph noted.

"He's not a jerk… ok maybe sometimes." Katara admitted. She sighed. Honestly, she wasn't even sure herself what Zuko should do. One thing was for sure though; he shouldn't just ditch that poor girl.

"Heehee. It's beautiful Jin. He's going to turn into a wild animal when he sees you." Hana giggled.

Jin laughed. "You really think so?" She asked knowingly. She twirled around and then posed seductively.

"For sure!" Hana reassured. The happy younger brunette bobbed up and down excitedly. Jin couldn't help but grin, showing off her pretty smile. Her younger sister was almost more excited than she was. She went over to hug her sister.

"Thanks." Jin said squeezing her tight.

All Hana's life Jin had been there for her. She always giving her advice and reassurance. When they were younger, Jin would always let Hana wear her makeup and clothes. She even helped hook her up with her first boyfriend. And though it's hard to believe Hana wasn't always the popular, cool girl. The boys and girls in her class use to make fun of her on a daily basis. One day Hana came home in tears. That whole night Jin comforted her and hugged and told her that everything would be ok. that next day Jin marched up to the school and gave everyone a piece of her mind. No one ever bullied her again. That's why Hana was so happy to be able to do the same for her.

Finally releasing her, Jin looked at her sister and smiled. Hana returned her smile. Giving Jin a slight push she told her "I'm just happy to have you back."

"Heh, yeah, me too." Jin admitted.

"Okay, okay enough of the sentiments time to get some sleep. You want to be ready for tomorrow!" Hana said speaking about forty miles an hour.

"I know, I know, calm down." Jin begged.

"They both looked at each other. Hana gave Jin knowing look. Finally, Jin crumpled under her sister's gaze. She grabbed her sister by the arms and they both squealed.

"It's not like this is my first date with Zuko, but this time it's different. I just can't wait!" Jin said.

That night Jin went to bed smiling. The first time since a while. Everything was finally falling into place.

"_Zuko, honey, wake up."_

"_Mom? Is that really you?"_

"_Yes, my dear."_

"_Mom! Mom! I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here! I have a problem. I don't know what to do. I think I made a wrong decision."_

"_Listen Zuko. Whatever you decide, I know it will be right. I won't be here to make you decisions my son."_

"_Mom you act as if you won't be around anymore."_

_Zuko reached out for his mother's hand, but her skin burned hotter than a raging inferno._

"_Mom, mommy, your burning!"_

"_I love you Zuko."_

_Ursa suddenly caught on fire, starting on one corner of her body to traveling to the other. She was being engulfed in bright, red and orange flames._

"_Mom… please, don't go. Mom."_

_He tried to grab a hold of her despite the serpent like bite of the fire, but then she was gone just like that. All that was left were ashes. Zuko started to cry. He ran his hand through the black and white dust that was left of his mother._

"_Mom, please, I don't know what to do. Mom. Mom!"_

"Mom! Mom!" Zuko cried out in agony. He woke up drenched in sticky sweat.

_Mom, am I doing the right thing?_

"Firelord Zuko are you all packed up?" Iroh asked slightly opening the door.

"Almost." Zuko replied getting up from his bed.

"Zuko are you alright?" Iroh asked him. Zuko looked pale and had beads of sweat on his forehead.

Zuko looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Uncle… am I a bad person? Is it wrong for me to leave? Zuko asked. He was truly lost, confused. In reality he didn't want to meet Jin because he was afraid of hurting her. Yet, if he didn't arrive it would be hurting her. So he couldn't help but wonder if what was really holding him back was his cowardice.

"Only you can answer those questions, my son." He said patting Zuko on the back. "The boat leaves in five hours."

The day went by slowly. Zuko tortured himself throughout the day. His mind played games with him. He had to make a choice.

Jin on the other hand was ecstatic. She had peaceful sleep that night and she was busy running around getting ready.

"There." Hana announced placing the final touches on Jin's outfit.

"Are you ready?" Hana asked.

All Jin could do was nod ecstatically. Her brown hair was put into a stylish ponytail. Her signature look. Some of her hair was left to fall down past her shoulders.

Her dress was a mint green with a decorative edge. Her makeup was very light and natural, enhancing her already beautiful features.

"Wait." Hana exclaimed running out of her room. When she came back, she had a beautiful orchid flower pin. She placed the pin in her sister's hair. "Now your ready."

"Bye Sparky. You better come visit soon." Toph told him.

"I will." Zuko confirmed.

"Are you really sure you want to go?" Katara asked.

Zuko nodded.

"I was actually wondering if you'd meet her and tell her I won't be coming." Zuko pleaded.

"Are you kidding me, asking me to do your dirty work. I'm really disappointed in you Zuko." Katara said.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said outstretching his arms for a goodbye hug.

"Whatever, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Katara grumbled hugging him back reluctantly.

"Bye you guys." He said. He walked with Iroh to the dock where his boat was waiting. Before Zuko climb aboard his ship, his uncle stopped him.

"Zuko make sure that you go through your life, so that you do not die with regrets." Iroh encouraged.

Zuko simply nodded in response and boarded the ship.

"Bye Hana!" Jin yelled out to her sister.

"Bye Jin, knock him died, well not literally, but still." Hana yelled.

"I'll try." She laughed.

Walking down the street she felt genuinely happy. The setting sun created a beautiful glow across the skies. The sky was painted in an array of purples, oranges, yellows, and blues. She finally reached the fountain. The lanterns were off, but she didn't mind. She sat on the edge of the fountain, looking right and left. All she could do was wait. She waited and waited. No one came. As the skies grew darker, her hopes diminished. It was beginning to look like her Prince wasn't going to show up anytime soon.

* * *

**Ok so what do you think?**

**It's not my best but, I tried. I really do work hard it's just oh well Idk. By the way I'm not so good with fighting stuff so excuse the little Mai/Zuko scene lol XD**

**So tell me what you think, how I can improve, mistakes, what you liked, what you loved, what you didn't.**

**Thanks so much. Arigato! Love ya**

**Ch3rry 3**


	8. Finally

**My Prince Returns**

**Ch3rry: This is the last chapter of My Prince Returns. Sorry it took so long. As a special treat I brought in a special guess! Perry the Platypus and Sasuke! Say hello!**

**Sasuke: Whatever...**

**Perry:...**

**Zuko: YOU REPLACED ME!**

**Ch3rry: Umm no, I uh, am giving you a break. Hehe**

**Zuko: I won't let you replace me.**

**Sasuke: Too bad she likes me better.**

**Zuko: No way! I'm doing the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: Like hell you are!**

**Zuko and Sasuke: Ch3rry, grrr... does not own 'ouch' Avatar, Sasuke or Perry. She does own this, let go of my hair, this story. Move! She also owns Hana. HA! I SAID IT FIRST.**

**Perry:...**

* * *

Zuko POV

Zuko waved goodbye to Iroh and his friends. Behind the smiles, he could sense that they were displeased with his decision. But what right did they have to judge him? It was his life and his decision to make. He felt he had made the right choice and would deal with whatever consequences came with it.

It had been a long day and he was tired. He headed below deck where the cabins were.

"Firelord Zuko." A random man from the crew greeted Zuko as he walked down the hallway to his room.

Zuko's room was truly fit for a Firelord. The blankets were a crimson red with gold edging. The sheets were gold and made of fine silk encouraging Zuko to dive in and drown in them. Without removing his clothes he flopped down on the bed. He turned over onto his back and sunk into the very depths of the bed. Looking up at the ceiling his mind started to wander. In no time it betrayed him. All he could see was Jin's beautiful smile. He tried to push all thoughts of her out of his mind, but it was no use.

"Firelord Zuko." Someone called from the other side of the wooden door. "There have been some delays in leaving. Something must be repaired before we can deport."

"That's fine." Zuko sighed.

He turned on his side and lay with his hands underneath his head. He tried to stay awake. Despite his efforts, slowly, but surely, he fell asleep.

"_Zuko get up."_

"_Mom, I thought you…."_

"_Hush my son we need to talk."_

_Ursa put her arms around her son. "Now talk."_

"_Mom,, there is nothing to talk about."_

"_Zuko don't give me that. Tell me what's going on with the Earthnation girl."_

"_Mother please, just stop right there. I don't need a girlfriend or anything else. I don't need this. I need to take care of my nation." He explained._

_Zuko, every goo leader needs people who love him to be by their side. When your father banished me look what happened to him._

_Zuko smiled his boyish smile. "I guess what the real question is, do you love her?" And with that Ursa faded into the wind._

Zuko woke up with a new determination. He had to get off the boat, but he noticed that it was already moving. He quickly got out of his comfortable and sprinted for the door. He pushed it open as if it was piece of paper and rushed to the captain.

When he entered the room all eyes were on him.

"We have to turn around." Zuko commanded.

"But Firelord, we just started leaving fifteen minutes ago." The captain explained.

"Then we're only fifteen minutes from the port. Turn around!" He said with an all too familiar harshness in his voice. The captain's eyes widened in astonishment at his tone, which brought Zuko to realization. "Please." He said more softly almost begging.

"Of course, Firelord Zuko. Men let's get this ship turned around. Milord has a young lady awaiting him."

Now all Zuko could do was wait and hope that Jin would do the same.

Jin POV

Jin was getting tired of waiting. She had hope that he would've been there on time. It wouldn't even been a problem if he was fifteen or even thirty minutes late, but she had been waiting for two hours. It takes real dedication to wait that long.

_If he's not here in fifteen minutes I'm leaving._

The minutes continued to tick by slowly and hopelessly. Finally, the fifteen minutes ended. It was done. He wasn't coming. Jin got up from the fountains ledge and took in a deep breath of air. She did all she could to keep from crying. He had done it again. He had disappointed her and broken her heart, again. She was about to head on home when she saw something move from the corner of her eye.

Zuko POV

As soon as the boat docked, Zuko was off the ship in an instant. He headed on the long walk to the fountain. On the way he stopped on a shop to pick up some flowers. He was supposed to bring dinner, but he did really have the time to find something. He raced out of the shop and ran towards love.

Jin POV

Cautiously, Jin walked over to the shadowy silhouette.

"Zuko … is that you?" she asked slowly.

Out of the shadows came a young woman about her age. She had brown hair that flowed to her waist and tanned skin.

"I'm sorry, unfortunately I'm not. My name is Katara and Zuko won't be coming tonight. He left for the firenation this afternoon." Katara explained.

Jin gave Katara a confused look. "Why did he go to the firenation? Does he have a friend there?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh. You mean you don't… uh yeah, he's visiting a friend." Katara said trying to save herself.

"Oh, alright." Jin's head fell and she stared sadly at her feet. "You know for a second, I thought I finally found him. The guy I loved. My Prince. Aha ha. I guess not though." She said faking a smile.

Katara felt like a monster. She had come and ripped this girl's heart from her very chest. Without even thinking Katara embraced the girl in a hugged.

"I'm sorry. Zuko is a bit of a jerk sometimes."

Jin's mouth curled up in a slight smile. She didn't know who this girl was. Rather she was Zuko's friend, ex or whatever, she like her.

Regular POV

"I am a jerk aren't I?" a deep voice came from behind them. The two girls released each other to see….

"Zuko!" They cried in unison.

"Sorry I'm late." He said with an apologetic smile. "I couldn't choose in between lilies or lilacs." He held out a bouquet of beautiful flowers and handed them to Jin. "Katara, thanks for keeping her company. I'll see you later."

As Katara walked away to give them some time alone, Zuko looked around Jin ad gave a small smile mouthing the words, "Thank you. I owe you one."

He sure did. Katara then pretended to walk away but in reality she merely hid on the side of a nearby building.

"Here to join the 'Let's spy on Zuko club." Toph smirked. Toph had been sitting there the whole entire time, paying attention to the unfolding events. Katara sat down next to her, occasionally peeking around the corner.

Zuko turned his attention back to Jin.

"Uh… hi." He said timidly regressing back to his awkward stage around girls.

"Hey."

"Look Jin, I'm sorry. For everything. For leaving you behind and for lying. I feel horri…."

Jin interrupted him with a breathtaking kiss. She wrap her hands around the nape of his neck trying to feel as close to him as possible. When she pulled back she looked him gingerly in the eye and placed a delicate hand on his scarred cheek. "It's ok. I forgive you."

Zuko started to kiss her soft lips again but immediately pulled away. "Jin wait." Zuko said grabbing her hand. "Before I let you forgive me I have to tell you who I really am."

"Zuko its ok I…"

"My name is Zuko. I was born in the Firenation and I'm a firebender. Those lanterns I lit myself. I'm also the Firelord. I've never been part of a circus; I haven't even been to one before! I haven't, can't and won't in a million years be able to juggle. I have the best friends in the world and I would die for them in an instant. That's who I really am." Zuko related.

Jin stood there speechless. All this time and he was from the Firenation. And not only that, he was Firelord! It was all too much to process.

"Listen I…"

"Shhh!" she commanded still pondering the new information. Zuko did as he was told obediently.

"Five coins says that he's going to get beat up." Toph said extending her hand with a soft smirk.

Katara glanced at her hand an smiled. "Ten coins says he's going to get kicked in the privates. That's what I'd do." Katara responded.

"You're on!" Toph exclaimed. She spit on her hand an held it out to shake.

"Uh, never mind." Katara pushed away Toph's wet hand.

Zuko could only watch Jin as she registered what he had said. He half expected her to lash out at him. But you should always expect the unexpected. Suddenly, Jin's mouth curved into a smile. Then from the smile she started to laugh. She laughed so hard that her stomach started to hurt. Zuko looked at her numbly wondering what she had drunk before he came.

"He he. I can't believe I didn't realize it before! I feel like such an idiot." She laughed. "Close your eyes." She requested. Zuko closed his eyes shut. Then Jin leaned forward and kissed him just like they did years ago. His lips tasted the exact same, burnt ash and jasmine tea. They were just as smooth too. Finally they pulled away.

"I missed you." Jin said.

"Me too." Zuko replied.

"Are there anymore secrets I should know about?"

Zuko looked thoughtfully. "It's not much of a secret, but it's something you should know. If it wasn't for my mom, I might've been to chicken to come back."

"Well then, I must meet her and thank her myself." Jin said with a grin.

"I wish you could. I haven't seen her for years." Zuko said sadly. His eyes went cloudy. Jin could see the sadness in his eyes. Which by no means trying to lessen the situation made him look adorable. She reached out for him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "What was her name?"

"Ursa. Her name was Ursa." Zuko chocked. He felt Jin jump when he said her name. She let go of him and looked him in the eye.

"Did you say Ursa?" She asked.

Zuko nodded.

"Zuko! I know who your mother is! I should've known. She looks just like you, beautiful. She moved here when I was younger and she was so nice. She used to always talk about her kids she had to leave behind." Jin rambled. She grabbed Zuko's hand and said," Zuko are you ready to see your mother again?"

Jin POV

"So how was your night?" Hana asked excitedly.

Jin was glowing. She couldn't help but gush. "It was perfect. My Prince Charming is not a prince though. He's the Firelord and he has finally returned to me."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy this story. Thank you to everyon who read it and reviewed! I love all of you guys and check out my other stories! **

**Sorry Sasuke, This is it! ^^**

**Ch3rry**


	9. Update

**Sequel to My Prince Returns**

** I've been thinking of making a sequel to this story. Maybe with Zuko and JIn returning together to the Firenation. Should I, or should i just leave it where I left it? Or maybe, i should just redo the ending and conclude it more thoroughly. Would you guys read it? Also I want to know what was your favorite part about this story. One other thing, if I do make a sequel is there any thing you guys would like to see? Or do you have any suggestions? Let me know! Thanks for reading everyone! I appreciate every single one of my readers.**


End file.
